Ashhur
Ashhur One of the three creator gods of Dezrel, husband of Celestia, brother of Karak, Thulos and God of Justice. Early History In the pre-war days, Ashhur and his brother Karak were beings from another world of war, injustice and murder. They found their way to Dezrel, a world created by Celestia, whom had created the earth, the forests, the water, the wildlife and their elven guardians. Celestia had welcomed them to Dezrel with open arms and gave them the hills and grasslands as their own. Together Ashhur and Karak created the first humans, basing them off of their own failed race, offering them a paradise that their kind had not the luxury to have been given. The first humans had a fine life, having bountiful harvests and flourishing fields, and a single prayer cured them from any ailment, but some gradually became greedy and stopped worshipping their gods. The two brothers had split their lands into two along the vertical Rigon river, the east side was named Neldar and was ruled by Karak, and the west was named Mordan, which was guided by Ashhur, however there was an anomaly, the river Rigon had a delta in the south that was owned by neither and the small settlement there, named Haven, also did not worship either of them. Karak, most displeased in them, threatened Haven and its residents, sending in some of his soldiers to claim the land, and Ashhur, being god of justice, did not approve of this and defended the village people (it was claimed that he too wanted Haven for himself) and the pair duelled. Ashhur however fled before either of them could kill the other. Karak enraged, raised an army his warriors in Neldar, and Ashhur did the same in Mordan. The armies clashed across the continent, both suffering losses and eventually Ashhurs' forces began to push Karak back across Neldar to the city of Veldaren where Karaks' army took a desperate stand. In that battle Ashhur killed a high priest of Karak whom would someday become the dark prophet Velixar. The two brothers duelled once more in the rubble, but before fate decided a victor, Celestia bound the two and sent them far from the world of Dezrel, to halls she built for them, locking them away from the mortal plain, deemed never to physically interact with the world again. The souls of the deceased warriors went with them, as a gift for the brothers, and promising them future souls as well, giving Ashhur the good people and his faithful, and giving Karak his faithful and the thieves, murderers and other rogues. Since then the forces of Ashhur and Karak have still fought, never to die, never to cease. Symbol Ashhurs' blazon are two triangular gold mountains side by side, the left peak higher than the right. Faith and Blessings Ashhur rarely communes with his followers on Dezrel, Personality The personality of Ashhur is much kinder and more forgiving than Karak and does not restrict whom may worship him and whom may not. Ashhur, being god of justice and unlike Karak does not approve of mindless murder or killing the unfaithful, instead tries to help choose the right path, a better path. "We save the world by healing it. Not with fire, not with destruction." Jerico, The Paladins: Broken Pieces.